


Teenage Dirtbag

by mechanicalreproductions



Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series), Silent Hill: Shattered Memories - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Homophobic Language, One Shot, Teen Romance, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28762050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mechanicalreproductions/pseuds/mechanicalreproductions
Summary: A small gesture makes a bigger difference to Cheryl than Michelle could ever know.
Relationships: Cheryl Mason/Michelle Valdez
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Teenage Dirtbag

Cheryl's mother usually insisted she participate in social events- pestering her about her inclusion in everything from school sports to house parties- but prom night was non-negotiable. As hands-off as her parenting was, Dahlia was determined her baby girl of seventeen had the magical night she had with her father. To her credit, Cheryl was imitating that memory quite accurately- slightly drunk, sitting on the curb in front of the school's entrance, and listening to the muffled shitty pop music droning inside. Although this likely would be romantic with a companion, Cheryl had no such luxury. 

She enjoyed her privacy to a certain degree, though, and that privacy was soon broken. The sound of heels against pavement and a bickering phone call could be traced back to the prom queen herself- Michelle Valdez. She knew her only vaguely, she was the popular girl who earned her popularity by being warm to everyone around her. Yet somehow, she was still intimidating to Cheryl. 

Michelle's cheap plastic and rhinestone tiara reflected the street lamps, her bleached hair and frilly dress contributing to an overall quite cheap- but still charming- aesthetic. Cheryl tried not to get caught staring, but their eyes accidently crossed regardless. 

"Prom queen, huh?" Cheryl asked awkwardly as Michelle snapped her phone shut, "Congrats." 

"Thanks. At least someone cares. My stupid boyfriend couldn't be bothered to come. So embarassing having to go up there all by myself," she sighed and, to Cheryl's surprise, took a seat next to her. 

Cheryl cleared her throat, "Jesus, who misses a prom date? If I had a girlfriend, I'd feel like a total dick missing something like this. Well, I mean boyfriend... obviously... but same difference." 

"I'm sure you did," she joked, and before Cheryl could get defensive continued, "Anyway, I'll get over it. It's just a stupid dance. There will be others." 

Though Cheryl couldn't help but agree, she felt like that was the wrong thing to say to someone who clearly placed so much value on this. Before she was forced to come up with an answer, Michelle pointed at her water bottle. 

"You gonna share?" 

"Um... it isn't water." 

"Yeah, I can smell it. So?" she asked again, and took a hefty swig when Cheryl granted her request. She winced, inspiring amusement, "Ugh- thanks. Can I repay you?" 

Cheryl bit back the obvious- but crude- joke to make, and shrugged, "Consider it a gift." 

"... Maybe I could do your makeup?" 

"Is it that bad?" she laughed. She glanced down at her cheap, second- or third, maybe forth- hand dress, an ugly pale green thing that was shedding glitter as they spoke. She remembered stubbornly refusing her mother's help with makeup, opting to go barefaced. Now, she was second-guessing that choice. 

"Well... I don't think we're the same skin tone." 

"That's fine- you don't need foundation or anything," Michelle said, digging in her purse. Cheryl had looked in a mirror lately and knew that was a lie, but she only smiled and nodded. 

Michelle took out a worn palette and paused, eyes darting between her and the makeup as if she were really contemplating what would suit her. She eventually swiped a dusty blue color with her brush, and held Cheryl's jaw as she applied it. Her hands were a warm contrast to the cold air, or maybe it was just warmth emitting from her own cheeks. 

Mascara came next. Cheryl tried hard not to blink, somehow afraid of disappointing Michelle by messing up her artistry. With her eyes pointed up toward the cloudy night sky she heard, "You don't do makeup much, do you? You seem like a tomboy." 

"Yeah, I'd say that's accurate." 

"Well, you can wipe this off if you don't like it," Michelle said, taking an unauthorized drink from Cheryl's water bottle. She didn't mind. 

"You know," she continued, "you should have worn a suit." 

"Everyone already thinks I'm a dyke," Cheryl forced a laugh. 

"So? Besides, they make cute tuxedos for women," Michelle rummaged in her bag and pulled out a tube of lipstick. Wordlessly, she grabbed her jaw again, thumb positioned right under her lip, and applied it. It smelled like vanilla and old lady perfume, almost nauseatingly. 

"Well, what do you think?" she asked and held up a compact. Cheryl thought she looked like Barbie's chain-smoking aunt- shimmery blue eyeshadow, smudged mascara, and matte rose lipstick... with dark eyebags and fried straightened hair. Somehow, she didn't mind. 

"It looks great. Thanks," she smiled genuinely, and before she could stop to think added, "Uh, do you... wanna... hang at my place after this?" 

Michelle sighed, "Nah, I can't... I need to go see my boyfriend."

"Bummer." 

The silence that followed could be felt physically, relieved after a few moments by Michelle asking, "... Are you free tomorrow night? If there's anything on at the drive-in you wanna see... I'll pay." 

"Yeah... sounds good," Cheryl was surprised by the offer, and even more so when Michelle handed over her phone so she could put her phone number in- proof that she actually intended on following through. It wasn't a big deal at all, just a movie, but the gesture felt meaningful regardless.

"Drink for the road?" she offered up the plastic bottle once more.

"Can't say no to that."

**Author's Note:**

> just a short little thing to help me get back into writing and give some love to a rarepair :) feedback welcome


End file.
